


The Sleepover

by PFDiva



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Gen, Sleepovers, as in i wrote this as a bribe for somebody, bribery fic, dialogue-heavy, probably a little silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 10:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PFDiva/pseuds/PFDiva
Summary: Rita and Lt. Loo have a sleepover just for the heck of it, and maybe also because Rita is excellent at making bad ideas sound awesome.





	The Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetPandaGeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPandaGeek/gifts).



> I'm so proud of you for getting your work done, Sonny! Your reward awaits!

"Are you sure this is okay, I'm not sure this is okay, Mr. Steel is NOT the kind of guy Captain Khan would want me associating with and you're not Mr. Steel, but you work REALLY closely with Mr. Steel, and this just doesn't feel like a good idea to me at all."

 

Rita blinked at Lt. Loo's concerns.  Kid was wound TIGHT.  Rita poured a bit more wine into their cup.

 

"I'm SURE it's okay, I promise!  Cross my heart and hope to die!"

 

"Please don't die, I don't have many friends and I think we're friends and I've never had a sleepover before and that is a LOT of wine in that cup and please don't die."

 

"Sure, sure!  Dying's never a good thing, nobody wants that!"  Rita pushed the nearly overfull glass of wine into Loo's hands, "Here, drink your wine, steady your nerves, have a coupla cheesy cracker thingies and relaaaaaaaax.  Like you said, I'm not Mistah Steel!  I just work for the guy!  And even if I was, you wouldn't be just hanging out with him just to hang out with him, wouldja?"

 

"Well...no."  Loo sipped at their wine, then made a noise more suited to a boudoir than a sleepover, "Ohhh, that's good!  Where did you get it?  I can never find good wine, I don't even know where to look and just.  That's goooood."

 

Rita had a cheesy cracker thingy and poured herself some wine.  Damn straight it was good wine!  She'd spent fifty whole credits on it!  That was….well, only a couple hours' work, but it was still way more than she usually spent on any bottle of wine.  She'd been saving it for a special night.

 

What could be a more special night than a sleepover?

 

"Well, I went to the fancy end of the wine selection in the grocery store and there it was, just sitting pretty and smiling at me and I just had my check and you know you get your check and blow it on silly things sometimes?  This was my silly thing."

 

Rita took a sip of the wine, and she made a boudoir-noise, too.  It WAS good.  "Try it with a cheesy thing!" she encouraged Loo.

 

Soon, they were both making boudoir noises over the wine and cheesy things, and then they were gossiping about their superiors.  Rita turned on the movie to play in the background, and the conversation migrated to typical sleepover talk: bras are torture, the hilarious reactions most men had to anything menstrual, local and interplanetary politics, and how they might react to the circumstances in the movie they were watching, which turned out to be an old Earth classic: Deadpool.

 

By the end of the night, Rita had painted Loo's fingernails and toenails a silver-speckled dark blue, her own bright red, and was engaged in just the best stinking cuddles imaginable with a very tipsy Loo who kept giggling about how pretty Rita was.

 

As far as sleepovers went, it was pretty A+.


End file.
